


Child-sitting your girlfriend

by KittyKarnstein96



Series: 7 days of Carmilla (2016) [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: 7 Days of Carmilla, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein Fluff, Protective Carmilla Karnstein, Supernatural Elements, domestic carmilla karnstein, so gross - Freeform, tiny baby Laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who'd have thought Carmilla would be spending what was once a peaceful Saturday looking after a very tiny, very needy Laura Hollis. Certainly not Carmilla...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child-sitting your girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 prompt: Snack Time
> 
> This challenge week is really just an excuse for me to write a lot of fluff. I REGRET NOTHING.
> 
> It took me a bit longer this time because Ao3 decided it hated me and got rid of most of my work; however I managed to retype and edit it so here it is. I hope you guys like it, let me know what you think :p
> 
> *THANKS: to my Beta editor Caz for being so great<3

 

Carmilla woke up earlier than she'd planned and she was extremely annoyed about it. She was happily dozing off when the door to her room was suddenly flung open and a rather panicked looking Perry burst in. She hadn't even fully opened her eyes before Perry was rambling at full speed, all the while clutching the hand of a very tiny 4-year-old girl. The vampire's eyes had gone wide when Perry started yelling about the Alchemy club and a weird explosion, which is when she'd started motioning to the little girl with a look of ultimate fear across her face. Carmilla was up in an instant advancing on the red head with a thunderous look on her face.

“WHAT THE FRILLY HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?!”

“I...I...they....Laura she...she...this...the alchemy club were doing experiments and Laura wanted something to write her paper on so Sus- I mean Lafontaine told Laura about the club's experiments and...and before we could stop her she was headed down there...and the...some chemicals exploded and Laura...she...she got caught in the crossfire and she...well she-“

Carmilla growled at the other girl, stepping even closer so that their faces were almost touching as she spat out a response.

“You mean to tell me that my girlfriend is now a 4-year-old?!”

Perry shakily nodded, squeaking when Carmilla made a grab for her as she hastily ducked out of the way and stumbled back taking the tiny Laura with her. Luckily the vampire had shot forward, her large hands grasping Laura's tiny frame keeping her upright. The girl blinked up at her and her whole body softened. She couldn't be mad at this little cutie. Her Laura had long mousy brown hair and the cutest rosy cheeks, her stubby little fingers awkwardly playing with the hem of her overgrown owl cardigan as she flashed Carmilla the sweetest smile, her eyes full of glimmer and hope. The very sight made Carmilla's resolve crack and she felt the anger slowly leave her body. She stilled a breath and looked back to Perry, seeing the large worry lines gracing her forehead she immediately felt kind of guilty. Coughing awkwardly before she spoke, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

“Relax Raggedy Anne, I'm not going to hurt you.”

“Well, I just thought I'd let you know. I can take her back to my dorm for the time being.”

At this Laura promptly started tugging on the bottom of Perry's sleeve and looking up at her expectantly. The redhead flashed her a small smile, speaking in her usual chipper tone but this time a lot more patronizing.

“What is it, Sweetie?”

“Wanna stay with Carm”

Perry sighed shaking her head as she tried to reason with the now frowning Hollis.

“No Sweetie, we're going back to my room”

“B..b..but I want to play with my Carmsie!”

“Laura, I'm sure Carmilla doesn't want you here bothering her. Come on now.”

Carmilla started to protest but before she could get a word out Laura was turning to face her. Her bottom lip jutted out as her tiny hands began to shake, her eyes welling up with tears as her lip began to quiver. 

“You don't want me here?”

The tiny girl had burst into a sea of tears, wailing loudly as Perry desperately tried to calm her down. The vampire's heart broke and then she was crouching down in front of Laura, using her forefinger to tilt Laura's chin so that she was looking directly at her as she spoke. Her voice with such a soft tone that she barely recognised herself as she gently coaxed the little girl to quieten down.

“Hey, it's okay Cupcake. Shush, don't cry.”

She repeatedly moved her hands over Laura's back in soothing circles as Laura's wailing began to stop. Lifting her miniature head so that she could poke out of the hands she'd been sobbing into. Her voice so small and fragile.

“B..but you don't want me.”

“Of course I want you here. Don't you listen to the big bad lady.”

This earned her a small nod and a slight smile. Carmilla turned with a smirk to a wide-eyed Perry who looked a cross between confused and impressed. Before she was shrugging it off and facing Carmilla with a serious expression. 

“Carmilla really! I think Laura would be much happier with me.”

Again the vampire smirked, turning to look at Laura with a grin. 

“Let's ask her then, how about it Creampuff? Do you want to hang out with Ginger number 1? Or do you want to stay here and play with me?'”

“You!”

Carmilla turned to Perry with a smug smile, the amusement evident in her tone. 

“You heard the Lady. You can go now.”

“Are you sure? I can always stay and help.”

The vampire shrugged her off, taking Laura's hand and practically shoving Perry out the door with the promise to call her if anything went wrong. Before turning back to a now smiling Laura with a genuine smile of her own.

“So buttercup, what do you want to do?”

* * *

She couldn't believe herself, here she was sat having a tea party with the tiny 4-year-old and all because it made Laura smile. So far she had played hide and seek, given Laura a piggyback ride and now she was having an imaginary tea party and pretending to drink invisible tea. She tried to convince herself that it was simply because she didn't want to face another Laura Hollis meltdown but really it was more like she couldn't resist the Laura Hollis pout; it was even cuter when her face was all baby-like. She couldn't help but smile as Laura got up, putting on a fancy voice as she played Butler.

“More tea M'Lady?”

She adopted a similar tone as she happily played along with Laura's game.

“I couldn't possibly, maybe there is something for me to eat?”

Laura looked around which is when an idea formed and Carmilla was creeping closer, a devious smirk on her face. Waiting until Laura looked back at her before she bent down.

“Maybe I should just take a bite out of you?!”

Laura shrieked dramatically, falling back into the sea of pillows that Carmilla had prepared earlier. Laughter filling the air as Carmilla started peppering Laura's body with sloppy kisses, making over exaggerated munching sounds as Laura playfully swatted at her. Which is when Carmilla changed her attack, her fingers moving to teasingly stroke across the little girl's sides causing the most innocent of giggles to erupt. The tiny girl struggling to squirm away as the vampire relentlessly tickled her, grinning as Laura shrieked and shook. 

“Noooooooooo, Carm stop!”

“What was that? Tickle you more? Well okay then!”

She continued for another minute before finally relenting and releasing Laura from her clutch. Smiling as the girl clambered into her lap, turning her whole body so that she could look directly at the vampire. Her tiny hands moving to cup Carmilla's cheeks as she spoke, her voice lacking the earlier confidence it had as she gave the older girl a shy smile; looking away with a blush to her cheeks.

“You're pretty!”

The way she said it so simply made Carmilla's smile falter; never had someone outright called her pretty, there was always a catch but with Laura she almost made her believe the words. She swallowed before using her forefinger to tilt Laura's chin so that she looked up at her as she said the words. 

“You're prettier!”

She then placed a gentle kiss to Laura's cute button nose causing the smaller girl to blush even more, giving Carmilla her favourite crooked smile which looked even cuter given Laura's tinier form. Laura's arms coming around to hug at Carmilla's waist as the vampire ran her fingers through mousy brown locks, combing the waves as Laura nestled into her chest. Her eyelids starting to droop and soon she was snoring quietly as Carmilla hummed an old German lullaby into her ear. The vampire scooped the sleeping child into her arms, slowly bringing them towards their bed. Propping herself up against the headboard as Laura snuggled into her embrace, one hand clutching Carmilla's sweater whilst the tiny girl sucked her thumb. It was incredibly adorable and the vampire wished she had a camera because Laura just looked so darn cute. Realising that the child might be out for a while she decided to reposition herself slightly, closing her eyes as she let herself fall into a peaceful slumber.

....

This time; when Carmilla woke up it was to the sound of her name being called in a sing-song voice and the movement she felt as a tiny human shuffled closer to her. She opened one eye to see Laura eagerly bouncing on the bed. Fighting the urge to groan as the girl began poking her sides and repeating the words "SNACK TIME" over and over again. She grumbled but sat up, pulling the fidgeting girl into her lap. 

“Morning Cutie.”

“It's not morning silly! It's snack time!”

“You won't be getting anything if you don't stop poking me.”

Laura immediately withdrew her hand, flashing Carmilla a pout which only caused the vampire to grumble more at how adorable the girl was being. She just couldn't say no to those big brown eyes staring expectantly at her. Sighing she moved to get up securing Laura on her hip as she did. The tiny girl clinging to her, arms wrapped loosely around her neck whilst her little legs were wrapped tightly around Carmilla's body. The vampire was out of the room like a shot and they'd arrived safely in the kitchen in under a minute. Setting Laura safely on the kitchen counter before she started to raid the cupboards in search of something edible. It took three empty cupboards until she found the cupboard containing all of the sugary snacks that Laura loved so much. She turned back to the child who had begun to swing her legs back and forth, kicking wildly as she grinned. Carmilla chuckled at how easily entertained Laura was before clearing her throat, starting to speak when she was sure she had Laura's attention. 

“Okay, Creampuff since I can't make you any real food you have a few choices. I have some cinnamon toast, a bagel, a box of Choko Crunch or some pop tarts.”

At the mention of the last item Laura's face lit up, her eyes sparkling as she excitedly chanted the words.

“POP TARTS! POP TARTS! POP TARTS!”

“You sure?”

“POP TARTS!”

She rolled her eyes but still persisted, maybe Perry had left some of her salad in the fridge...

“I want pop tarts!”

“Seriously Cupcake?!”

“POP TARTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

The vampire growled again, clamping her hand over Laura's mouth so that all she could hear were muffled shouts. Removing her hand a moment later when she felt something wet and slimy attack her palm. Fixing a giggling Laura with a fake stern look and lightly bopping her on the nose before returning to the task at hand. Grabbing a box of blueberry frosted pop tarts she quickly tore the packaging and carelessly tossed them into the toaster, moving to look in the fridge for something suitable to drink. Pouring some B Positive into a glass and setting it aside as she reached in to retrieve some organic fruit juice for Laura. Carefully placing both of the beverages on the side as she used her foot to kick the refrigerator door closed. Turning to see Laura reaching over to try and retrieve the almost burnt pop tarts, the vampire sprung into action. Rushing to her side and hastily slapping the girl's hands away, shoving her as she moved to retrieve the treats herself. Breathing a sigh of relief when she successfully grabbed them without burning herself or Laura and throwing them onto a plate. Suddenly the room was filled with loud wailing as she spun around to see Laura crying as she held her arm out which is when Carmilla noticed a small cut which had thick blood oozing out. The thoughts wurring through her head as her face contorted and the guilt started eating away. She was over in a flash, desperately trying to calm a distraught Laura.

“Shit...I mean fuck...I mean fudge. Damn it! Oh please don't cry.”

It did nothing to help the trembling child as she cried even harder. Carmilla hesitantly brought Laura into her arms, gently rocking the girl back and forth. Her hands rubbing soothing circles over her back. Her voice so fragile and desperate as she practically begged Laura to stop.

“Oh Cupcake, I'm so sorry. Please stop crying, I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never do that, please my sweet girl. I'm so sorry Laura, I'm just so sorry.”

She felt the tears stinging her eyes and then she too was sobbing, angrily trying to wipe the tears away but failing terribly. Her body shaking as she sobbed into Laura's hair, apologising over and over again. Her eyes scrunched shut as she tried to stop these overwhelming emotions, failing to notice that Laura had in fact stopped her crying and was now staring in shock as the vampire continued to sob. Her crying only ceasing when she felt a tiny hand squeezing her own, the other moving to catch Carmilla's free falling tears.

“It's okay Carm.”

She felt her undead heart soaring as she locked eyes with the still slightly red and puffy ones of her very tiny girlfriend. Hearing those words of reassurance and seeing the look of pure love and understanding only made her want to cry even more but instead, she offered the girl a shaky smile and squeezed her little hand. Smiling as Laura leant up to place a sloppy kiss on her cheek and snuggled in closer. Her own cheek rubbing against Laura's before she pulled away, moving to examine the wound. Thankfully it wasn't very deep so at the very least the girl wouldn't need stitches. She flipped through the drawers, tossing out anything that she didn't want and pulled out Perry's first aid kit. First lightly wiping it with an anti-bacterial wipe and kissing the cut before pressing and smoothing a band-aid down and sealing it with another kiss on top. The girl blushed some more and smiled down at the cute kitty patterns on the band-aid. Carmilla is 99% certain that they were bought for ironic purposes, she blamed the mad scientist.

They quickly ate their now cold pop tarts before she was whisking Laura back up to their room and changing her into some child-size clothes that Perry had been kind enough to drop off earlier. Laura chose to snuggle up to her, allowing Carmilla to tuck her into bed and read her a bedtime story. Which would have taken less time had it not been for Laura's insistence that Carmilla act out all the different voices. The vampire repeated the story with more enthusiasm without hesitation knowing how happy it made Laura and that was always something she aimed for. It didn't take long after that for Laura to drift off curled into Carmilla's side. The vampire let out an exhausted huff, shifting slightly so she could change into her feline form, her large tail moving to wrap protectively around the small child. Her large chin resting on Laura's tiny head as she too drifted into a peaceful sleep. That was how Perry found them the next morning tangled up in one another; a giant black cat and a 4-year-old girl yet they were still a perfect fit.

 


End file.
